Long Tedious Nights
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: In the late hours of a sleepless night, one thinks back on how they got to this point in their life while waiting for the ticking clock to budge faster in hopes of their loved one returning quicker. A long and tedious sleepless night. 01x02


**Told from Heero's point of view...I think that's what this is...hmmmm**

* * *

**Long Tedious Nights - TheManBehind-TheJokersMask**

It's been three years since the end of the first war. Two years since the incident with the Barton child. One year, and ten months since we both agreed to become Preventers, ergo partners, and decided it'd be easier to live together then apart. It's been a year to the day, since I told him I loved him.

I can still remember that smile. So blindingly bright.

Sighing heavily, I opened my eyes to the darkness of our room. Darkness. It's always this way when he's gone. Dark, cold and silent. Utterly silent in the house. Sighing again, I pushed myself up in our bed, glancing around the room, my lips twitching up into a quirked smirk.

It's obvious that he was the one who decorated our room. The lime green bean bag chair, neon orange desk and the light blue bookcase all contrast greatly to the black and deep violet walls.

Shaking my head I leaned back and look around again. The deep cherry wood dresser, in-tables and wardrobe blend fairly well, as does our bed. The deep cherry red wood frame was impressive, but what captured our eye the most had been the rung iron posts leading up into the canopy. Carved in to the iron were the patterns of trees, flowers, leaves and over-lapping animals of all kinds. The head board, though it made of wood, had similar designs.

I'd decided right then and there that it was ours when I saw Duo run his fingers over it slowly, longing in his violet orbs.

Looking up I saw the violet curtains billow with a shift of wind from the open window. The deep violet fabric so light, it was nearly see through. I could see the glow of the stars plastered on the ceiling. Duo'd told me it was to make it feel like home, so it wasn't like we had left space behind completely. The glow of the stars cast a faint light on the material, deep violet illuminated in a glow, surreal almost.

Shifting in the bed, my hands brushed his pillow and I was brought back to the reason why sleep eludes me. With a deep hearted sigh, I cast away the black devout, knowing no sleep will come to me tonight. Stepping from the room, I made my way down the silent, dark hallway to the kitchen.

With a flick of my wrist, the burner's turned on. I placed a kettle of water over the heating space and turn back to the refrigerator, pulling out the left over Chinese from last night. In the microwave it went and I frowned.

_~A simple, easy assignment. He'll be back.~_

Glancing at the clock as the whistle sounds on the kettle, a strand of Japanese profanity left my mouth.

_~3:20 A.M.~_

Taking the kettle off the stove top and turning off the burner, I poured the steaming water into a cup. The microwave sounds from behind me and I sighed. Setting the kettle back on the stove, I dropped in a tea bag and a spoonful of sugar before twisting and grabbing the plate out of the microwave, taking the plate and cup over to the small kitchen table, sitting with a deep breath.

I had just taken my first bite of food when light footsteps outside the house had me freezing, listening for more.

The rattle of keys and light clunks of boots on hardwood followed shortly after. The squeaky door sounded before it shut with a light click, a sigh of relief and the rustle of clothes comes from the entrance hall. There's a light 'thud' as a duffle bag is dropped to the floor, followed by the sound of boots rebounding quietly off the floor. Finally the shuffle of socked feet, moving a heavy and lagging body, no doubt worn from the mission, across hardwood floors.

He walks into the kitchen eyes closed and hands rubbing at sore muscles. My eyes automatically scan over his form, noting the white bandage wrapped from wrist up, undoubtedly all the way to his shoulder. A thin white bandage lay on his right cheek. _~Nothing too bad. Well, nothing that I can see.~_

He sighs again, dropping his head forward, fingers tending to stiff neck muscles._ ~Ahhh, his braid is coming undone.~_

Smirking, I lean back slowly, watching as he brings his head up slowly, groaning softly. His eyes open and he's instantly on full alert. I hide my smirk behind my cup of tea, glad that I had opted to keep all the lights off.

"Welcome home." My voice is soft and is easily carried to him in the silent room. The kitchen light is flickered on instantly and I'm temporarily blinded.

"Heero?" He breathes as I regain my ability to see.

"Hai." I whispered.

He frowns and shuffles closer. "What are you doing up? You should be sleeping." He murmurs, running a hand through my hair. Placing the cup back on the table, I leaned into the caress and the heat.

"I can't. Not when the nights are so long and tedious."

He chuckles and dropped a kiss down on my hair before swinging a leg over the chair, placing himself in my lap. He hums and moves closer, lips brushing over mine. "I'm sorry." He murmurs before stealing a heated kiss. I let out a sigh and pulled him closer to me. Duo all but purrs when my hands unwind the loosened braid.

"Mmmm, 'Ro." He breathes, pulling away from me. His stomach gives out a loud growl, making its presence known.

I snorted and turn my head away to keep my laughter at bay. He looks so adorable though. Dark blush across his cheeks and guilty expression. "Eat Duo." I murmured, running my hand up his thigh. "There's plenty of time tomorrow." I whispered over his ear. He turned his head, capturing my lips in a kiss again before breaking away, twisting on my lap to get to the table.

It's long tedious nights like these that I fear the most and grudgingly have to admit, are the best part of our relationship at times.

The slow turn of a clock as one of us holds the other after a mission. Basking in each others warmth just to know that someone else is there and that they understand. Needing to make sure that we're still alive and breathing. To know that we're there for the other and always would be.

It's the nights that seem to drag on for forever, that make it all worth while in the end. Because it always ends like this. Me holding Duo. That's all that matters to me right now. My lover is all I care about in the darkened world that surrounds us.

**~End~**

Bit of a melancholy type fic a bit! But hey, not everything can be rays of a sunshine and rainbows right?!


End file.
